


Silver Moon

by orphan_account



Category: Choices: Ride or Die, Choices: Stories You Play, Ride or Die (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, I just want them to be happy, clearly rod should be called a bad girl romance, it’s Mona’s birthday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 03:50:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18731086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It’s Mona’s birthday, and Sunny has a little surprise for her.-rod has broken my heart so here’s some soft writings of my fave lesbians(i use the name Sunny for the mc)





	Silver Moon

**Author's Note:**

> so uh i used to write kpop fics but i deleted them in a fit of hatred for my writing and my dramatic return to ao3 is heralded by the end of my emotional support visual novel so i’m uploading my fics here as well as on tumblr

The sun was high in the sky when Sunny arrived back at Kaneko’s auto body, chewing nervously on her lower lip as she parked her red Stuttgart beside Colt’s motorbike.

“Is Mona up?” Sunny asked Ximena, stepping out of her car, raising her voice to be heard over the 90s pop ballad playing on the radio. 

“I think so.” Ximena replied, setting down a heavy wrench. She walked over from where she was working on a car with Toby. “You’re up early today.” She observed. “Any reason?” She gave Sunny a sly smile. 

Sunny tried not to let her face betray her. “I just went for a drive, that’s all.” She smiled, and discreetly tucked the small box further into the pocket of the jacket she was wearing - Mona’s jacket. 

“You sure? Or were you picking up something for someone?” Ximena asked, grinning widely. 

Sunny frowned. Did Ximena know? “Let’s say I was. Hypothetically. What do you think I was picking up?” 

Ximena leant against Sunny’s car. “I would say, hypothetically, you were picking up a birthday present.” Toby swore loudly as he dropped a wrench on his foot in the background. 

“And, in this completely hypothetical scenario, who would the present be for?” Sunny pressed. 

Drumming her fingers against the red roof of the Stuttgart, Ximena grinned. “Well - hypothetically, of course - she drives a purple car, she likes candy, and she taught you how to hot wire cars.” 

“Interesting.” Sunny hummed, then dropped the pretences. “How’d you find out today was her birthday?” 

Ximena let out a laugh. “She told me that if I ever tell that story, I’ll find a tarantula on my pillow.” 

Sunny winced. “Yeah, I wouldn’t risk telling.” She made to leave, locking her car door as she slammed it shut. 

“Oh, and Sunny?” Ximena called. “If I were you, I’d tread lightly. Mona doesn’t...like her birthday.” The tattooed woman furrowed her brow. “She might get all...you know. Snappy.” 

Sunny nodded, turned, and headed up the stairs, pausing to let Logan pass. He shot her a lazy grin. 

“Morning, Sunny. Nice jacket.” He smirked, and she blushed. 

“Yeah, I heard Mona say when she found who took her jacket, she was gonna ‘gut them like a fucking fish’.” Colt leaned over the bannister, a smug look plastered across his face. 

“I’ll take my chances, thanks.” Sunny nudged Colt out of the way and opened the door to Mona’s bedroom, closing it behind her. 

The room was bright inside, morning sunlight filtering through the curtains and casting dappled shadows across the furniture. Mona was lying across the bed, her feet dangling over the edge as she dug through the drawer of her nightstand. 

“Looking for this?” Sunny asked, shrugging Mona’s jacket off. Mona looked over her shoulder and her lips twisted up in a grin. 

“You little thief.” Mona sat up, closing the nightstand drawer. “I was down for slicing Toby up, the last time my jacket disappeared he accidentally used it to wipe his greasy hands on.” 

“I’m guessing that didn’t end well for him.” Sunny gave a breathless laugh, sitting down on the bed beside Mona. The older girl wrapped an arm around her and tugged her down beside her. 

“Missed you this morning.” Mona murmured. She kissed Sunny’s forehead, unusually vulnerable for a moment. 

“I had to go out and pick something up.” Sunny said absently, closing her eyes and savouring the feel of Mona’s lips on her skin. 

“Yeah? What did you have to get?” 

Sunny hesitated, sitting up and fishing the small box out of Mona’s jacket, draped across the bed. “Don’t be mad...but I kinda got you something for you birthday?” 

“You did what?!” Mona sat up quickly, darting her head towards the door to make sure no one had heard. “I told you not to!” 

“I know, but...I wanted to.” Sunny ducked her head, blushing. “It’s just...everyone deserves to celebrate their birthday.” 

“I didn’t celebrate my last birthday, gorgeous, I don’t need to celebrate this one.” Mona said stubbornly. “I don’t do birthdays, not anymore. They’re...something from my old life.” 

“Not even for me?” Sunny asked, pouting slightly. “Please?” 

“Hey, quit it with the doe eyes.” Mona groaned, running a hand through her hair. 

“Please?” Sunny moved closer to Mona, wrapping her arms around her waist and placing her chin on the older girls shoulder. She tilted her head so her lips brushed a fading bruise on Mona’s neck. 

Mona’s eyes fluttered shut for a second, before she opened them and gave a small smile. “Fine. But you’d better make it up to me.”

“Hey, I bought you a gift!” Sunny said indignantly. 

“Yeah, but I’m indulging you.” Mona turned her head and pressed her lips to Sunny’s cheek. 

“You’re impossible.” Sunny smiled, and handed her the box. “I didn’t wrap it, I thought you’d launch me out of a window if I did.” 

“Good call, sweetheart.” Mona grinned, then turned her attention to the box in her hand. 

Sunny watched nervously as Mona flipped the lid open. She fell still, staring at the necklace coiled on the velvet pillow inside the box. 

“A moon?” Mona asked, touching the silver pendant with her index finger. 

“If it’s too much you can return it - ” Sunny began, but Mona shook her head. 

“No, I like it.” Her voice took on a softer tone. “But why a moon?” 

“You know what ‘Mona’ means, right?”  
“It means ‘wish’ in Arabic.” Mona nodded. 

“It means ‘moon’ in old English, too.” Sunny murmured, looking down as light glinted off the small silver pendant. “And - don’t laugh at me - but you said that in a few years, this name won’t matter. That you’ll have moved on to another city, another crew.” She fought to keep the her voice from trembling. “So I thought you can have the moon necklace to remember this part of your life, and this name.” And me. She added silently. 

Mona was quiet for a moment, scrunching up her lips. Sunny just watched her - the morning sunlight slanting across her face made her skin glow, and she could see the thin scar on the corner of her jaw. The corner of her lip was slightly nibbled, and there was a bite mark underneath her ear, but all her imperfections just made her look more beautiful. Mona was beautiful, Sunny realised once again, beautiful in a way that wasn’t edited or airbrushed, but a raw and tangible beauty you could touch and hold. 

Sunny watched as Mona’s lips quirked up in a small smile, one of her long fingers reaching out to touch the pendant again. “Help me put it on?” Mona asked, pulling the necklace from its box. She handed it to Sunny, who sat back so she could fasten the clasp of the necklace around Mona’s slender neck. 

“There.” Sunny untangled the chain from Mona’s hair. The pendant rested against her chest, and Mona allowed a smile to settle back on her face. She kissed Sunny, cupping her cheek with her hand. Mona didn’t make a habit of thanking people, so Sunny took this as her way of saying thank you. 

“I like it.” Mona repeated. She reached up to touch the pendant, stroking the cool surface with her finger. 

Sunny kissed Mona’s jaw, letting out a laugh of delight when Mona pulled her onto her lap. Sunny wrapped her legs around Mona’s waist, leaning closer so she could press their foreheads together. Mona’s hands came to rest naturally on her hips. ”Don’t worry, I didn’t tell anyone else it was your birthday.” She murmured. 

Mona grinned. “Yeah, yeah. Let’s skip the small talk, babe.” 

“Good idea.” Sunny agreed, closing her eyes as Mona leaned forward, slotting their mouths together. She sighed into the kiss, and Mona tangled a hand in Sunny’s hair, tugging gently. She tilted her head back, and Mona’s lips trailed languidly down her jaw. Everything was lazy and slow, the morning sun warming their bodies as the two girls kissed, their lips marking paths down each other’s skin. 

“Mm, kiss my neck.” Mona demanded, tilting her head to the side. 

“You’re so demanding.” Sunny sat back, slightly breathless. 

Mona grinned slowly. “But I’m the birthday girl, so what I say goes.” 

Sunny rolled her eyes, sliding her hands up Mona’s back as she leaned in mouth at her neck. 

“That’s good.” Mona breathed, tipping her head back. Her hand wound through Sunny’s hair, holding her close. She slowly fell back until her head hit the pillows, and she smiled up at Sunny. 

The moon shaped pendant around Mona’s neck glinted in the sunlight, a reminder of the life she was leading currently, and - Sunny dared to hope - would continue to lead, the two of them side by side. She picked it up and stared at it. 

“What’s up, gorgeous?” Mona asked, cocking her head to the side. Her hands slid down the sides of Sunny’s torso to rest on her hips. 

“Just thinking.” Sunny responded. 

“Uh-oh. That’s a dangerous pastime.” Mona teased, and Sunny scowled, before adopting an oddly pensive look. 

“Do...do you think we have much time left?” Sunny asked, biting her lip. 

Mona stared at her, her expression unreadable. “Who knows, gorgeous?” She said after a long moment. 

“Gee, that’s reassuring.” Sunny remarked sarcastically.

“Ugh, what I mean is that you can never tell with these sorts of things. The lives we lead...they’re not conventional.” Mona gave a dry smirk. “We have to live in the moment.” She reached up and brushed a lock of hair from Sunny’s face. Sunny smiled.

“Okay.” She said simply. “I guess we’ll just have to live in the moment together.” 

Mona snorted. “You’re so cheesy, it’s disgusting.” 

“You love it.” Sunny giggled. Then she leaned down and pressed her lips to Mona’s neck, mouthing at her pulse point, scraping her teeth over hot skin until Mona gave a soft gasp. “Happy birthday, Mona.” 

“Thanks, Sunny.” Mona murmured, and she rolled over so she was straddling the other girl. 

The morning sunlight framed the two as they kissed, letting any worries float away like dust mites, losing themselves in each other over and over again.


End file.
